z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Daltheer
A kick-ass Jedi (or Paladin in other universes) that is well known for his quote, "MAY YOU FIND PEACE IN HELL!!!" Daltheer's Member info *Game Name-'Daltheer' *Forum Name-'Daltheer' *Rank in z3n-'Knight' *Side-'Light(Good Mood) Dark(Bad Mood)' *Country-'United States' *Main Theme-'Darth Sidious Theme' How Daltheer came to z3n Daltheer, when he first aquired JKA, he joined the z3n server. Believing that because of how easy SP mode Jedi Master mode was, he was sure that he would kill everything on the server. Wasn't he wrong? He currently maintains his z3n#Knight rank and doesn't care much for promotions, all he would want from a promotion is Merc mode. Hiicrop brought Daltheer to z3n the same month he joined. Soon, he became inactive because of events in the clan and the fact that he began to play World of Warcraft. Previously, he had a standing part on his old clan's Grand Council (GC) position in Ancestral Guardians of Force (AGoF). However, despite his best efforts, Daltheer could not save AGoF, which he knew was dying, it met its end in October of 2013. Now Daltheer intends to keep the idea of z3n from the same fate as his JK2 clan. Currently Daltheer is not sure if he's going to play again. Daltheer's Lore Daltheer began his journey at the age of eight, sometime after the events of Grand Admiral Thrawn and Jorus C'baoth. He grew up on Naboo as an orphan. His Father, Maldren Fehn, was working for the Crime Lord, Dez Aldreth. Daltheer was a Miralukan and was cleverly framed for the disappearance of an Onderonian ambassador due to his ability to manipulate the minds of people with weak will, unknowingly as he would use it. He stole the Obsidian Raven, a Frigate with enough firepower to match an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, with the help of a friend's father who Daltheer believes was senteced to death after helping him. Daltheer found a droid in the ship that he used to pilot the ship, they eventually landed on Yavin IV. Luke accepted him into the Acadamy, and Daltheer exceeded at lightsaber combat and learned the force to a good degree. Soon, when Daltheer reached the age of 16, Luke asked for him to come into the council chambers. Luke told Daltheer that he'd been training for eight years and was better than most of the students he had that were twice his age, so he was promoted to Jedi Knight. The same day, Luke assigned Daltheer to investigate the disappearance of a group of Padawans that vanished searching for Archeologists on Korriban. Daltheer found the bodies of the Padawans in the tomb of Tulak Hord and got lost in the temple. Daltheer eventually encountered a Sarcophogus in a room littered in skeletons. A force came over Daltheer that he thought would end his life. Instead he was knocked out and fell into a coma. In his mind, he saw a vision of a red humanoid with tendrils in his voice, it called itself Tulak Hord. Tulak told Daltheer he was a Sith Lord in a time after the Great Hyperspace Wars. He told Daltheer that he would be utilizing his body to return to the galaxy. For three years, Tulak Hord roamed the galaxy in Daltheer's body, using the Name Darth Tsulin. Daltheer sat in his own mind, pondering insanity, until Daltheer eventuallty gathered mental strength enough to regain control of his own mind and regain control of his body. He told Tulak Hord that he could leave, Tulak Hord instead decided to stay inside of Daltheer's conscience and try to drive Daltheer to become the very evil that he was. In self-exile, Daltheer found himself in the prescence of Dez Aldreth, a ruling Crime Lord of the Aldreth Consortium. Dez offered Daltheer a job and Daltheer accepted. Daltheer then learned of his father Maldren, and for the first time knew that his last name was Fehn. Daltheer also met Draw'Deler'Nima, a chiss who began to work for the Aldreth Consortium ever since Thrawn joined the Empire. Daltheer soon resigned his position in the Crime Organization a year later and left to complete his Jedi training and become a Jedi Master. Daltheer soon became a Jedi Master and fought in the Yuuzhan Vong Wars. But that is a story to be told another time.